Depore Magnasetia
Depore Magnasetia is a demon stone. Her current master is the Regis Nex, though she originally belonged to the former Regis of Chaos Noche, and later to Demon Astarote. Appearance Although Depore is a demon stone able to transform into weapons, she portrays herself as a young woman. She has the ability to float which gives her a ghostlike appearance. She wears a white dress that is split down her chest and goes down to her thighs. She has two armbands with cloth that hangs off her upper arms. She has bandages covering her feet which is unknown why since she usually spends most of her time floating. Her hair color is shown as a light blue hue, and her eyes are red. She often is displayed wearing a snarky grin or throwing a tantrum. She has red markings, similar to claw marks, across various parts of her body (most noticeably her arms and legs). When she powers up, armor appears that make her look like a warrior goddess. Personality Depore first appears as a young, emotionless child when Jae-hyuk (Nex) first meets her. After choosing him as her wielder, she becomes extremely attached to the point of possessiveness towards Nex and is shown jealous whenever he pays attention to another female. She is at times a comic relief with her childish mannerisms and tendencies to throw jealous-fueled rage fits. Depore likes to antagonize her opponents and hates to assist anyone but Nex. Often grumbling about how she is wasting her time or sulking whenever Nex gives her a task with someone else. Depore is often concerned whenever Nex appears conflicted and tries to offer him words of advice. Although bitter towards anyone close to Nex, she still tries to do the right thing in helping to save them since she knows he values his friends' safety. She is highly protective of Nex and hates anyone that threatens his safety becoming very aggressive to those who do him harm.There are two sides to Depore: she can appear a rambunctious teenager, or a wise battle-driven warrior. History Depore is a powerful demon stone able to bring mass destruction. She is very ancient and known throughout demon history for her strength. At some point in the past, she belonged to the human undead, Noche, who wished to use his abilities to free her. However, Caladbolg chose to possess him and drove the undead mad. Depore originally belonged to Demon Serin's sister, Demon Astarote, who died from complications after wielding Depore. Depore was sealed in a chamber where she waited until her next wielder would appear. When Jae-Hyuk stumbles into her chamber, she appears to him and chooses him after he opens her seal. Others have noticed she has developed human emotions since bonding with Jae-Hyuk. During the Magnanix she suffered injuries which left her vulnerable to a trap laid but Iffrita who had been disguised as Serin. She fell into her trap which reopened her wounds causing her to be broken and her powers greatly weakened with Mimir being the only one who can repair her, causing Nex to task Muhan with the job of finding Mimir so that Depore can be repaired. Plot Depore is first revealed being summoned by Regis Nex in his battle against Xix. With Depore's strength, Nex's victory was insured. She goes back to sleep until the welcoming/engagement ceremony for Yuan and Ninoorut. Depore awakens after detecting dark energy from Xix (possessed by the demon Skoll) and Just (secretly demon Ouroboros). When Nex connects the demons with Osky, he travels to confront the demon tamer. Depore helps Nex find a secret entrance to Osky's hideout (much to his annoyance) and the two interrogate his connection with Skoll and Ouroboros. Depore is weary of Osky and finds something fishy about him (Osky was currently using a body double). Flashback Arc Depore isn't seen again until Xix and company are taken into the past by Osky using the Relic of Caladbolg. Depore and Nex (using his human name Jae-Hyuk) are searching for Jae-Hoon two years after events of Immortal Regis. Depore is troubled with Jae-Hyuk's lack of leads, she attempts to comfort him which he tells her not to worry about him. Shortly after destroying one of the last members of the betraying tribe who awakened Caladbolg to possess Jae-Hoon; the two return to the main city of Abyss where they meet Iffrita. Depore instantly takes a disliking to her, which Jae-Hyuk scolds her for being rude. Serin's father, Navarus, discusses with the other tribe council members on trying to convince Depore to relent her power to stabilize the Abyss after learning the lack of demon stone support is causing the world to collapse. Jae-Hyuk appears and angrily tells him the two will not lend any support since Navarus has caused enough grief in their past thanks to Navarus's daughter, Serin. However, thanks to Caladbolg's reappearance, Serin and Jae-Hyuk are reunited and make amends, much to Depore's irritation. Depore helps the group in trying to defeat Caladbolg. Back to Current times Depore appears before Xix to give him the job of traveling to Yuan's homeland by Nex. Depore proceeds to antagonize Xix on how weak he is compared to Nex. Powers & Abilities Forms *Single Blade *Dual Blade *Whip *Moon's Shadow Rhapsody NO.2, "Destructive Wind" *Depore Spear Abilities *As a demon stone, can lend her power to support the balance of Abyss. *Can unlock doors and open new passages. *Can see into the hearts of peoples in glimpses. *Can travel through walls. *Can transform between a blade and a human. *Can stop time. *Can multiplied density Relationships Regis Nex Regis Nex and Depore have been allies for many years, she was the one who chose him as her wielder due to Nex's once gentle heart. Nex uses Depore's abilities to aid him in battle and interrogations. The Demon Stone is shown as highly protective and possessive of Regis Nex. Depore is infuriated whenever Nex shows interest in other women, but still helps him save Serin after realizing how much Nex cherishes her. A definite sign of maturity on Depore's half since she attempted to impale Serin on a past occasion sensing her wielder preferred the Demon Clan princess over herself. Depore is one of the few allies Nex has left from the magnanix, and shows concern in his personality change from a silly, light-hearted teenager to a brooding, merciless tyrant. However, she works with him through it all out of love and respect. Depore is one of the few people that knows that Nex suffers from nightmares due his actions. Nex considers her as one of his most valuable, if not most trusted confidantes and shows a few glimpses of a softer side towards her as she reflects how she has grown weaker overtime. Despite how much Nex has changed, Depore and Nex share an immensely strong bond with each other showing nothing but absolute trust for each other. Demon Serin Depore is weary of Serin who she views as a rival for Nex's affection. Serin and Depore do not frequently address one another, but it is obvious from Depore's mannerisms she is jealous of Serin. During one of their initial interactions Depore quickly impales Serin after realizing Nex's affections towards the princess. However, in the flashback jump, Depore has shown subtle changes in maturity in that she does not harm Serin whenever Nex (as Jae-Hyuk) tried spending quality time with her. Depore even looks relieved when Serin gets revived after the battle with Caladbolg. The only reason Depore shows tolerance towards Serin is because of Nex. Although her jealously has not died down over the years as she tries to divert Nex's attention away from a slowly reawakening Serin. Xix The object of many of Depore's teasing and pranks. Despite Xix's hostile view of Regis Nex Depore does not consider him a worthy enough opponent to worry about. The stone even offers the rebel advice in how to defeat Nex then quickly reminds the teenager how its futile since Nex is infinitely more powerful. Quotes *''"We've met before, but we've never been introduced, have we? I'm Depore Magnasetia, Regis Nex's sword. I've come to deliver a message from Regis Nex."'' - Depore to Xix, in Chapter 49. *''"Should I give you a hint? Make use of the fact that you could be his bloodline. If you really want revenge, then overcome this ordeal from Nex, and make him acknowledge and trust you. Then you'll have plenty of chances for revenge."'' - Depore to Xix, in Chapter 49. *''"Nex, it's faint but... "The Night" is approaching. You know already, Nex. That Merrkaba is like a shield. This land is special. As long as this place is protected, "The Night" cannot infiltrate Chaos. But now that the barrier has been broken, this'll be a once-in-a-lifetime chance for "The Night". A chance to bring about "The Second Magnanix"."'' - Depore to Nex, in Chapter 48. Chapter Appearances Trivia *Depore begins to display human like emotions after forming a bond with Nex. *Depore is one of the most powerful demon stones. Caladbolg is the strongest, and it has been said that Semek is the only demon stone with more power than her. *Depore originally belonged to Serin's sister, Astarote, who died from the strain of wielding her. *The reader learns Nex is Jae-Hyuk after he calls Depore to aid him in battle. *Depore suffered severe wounds during the magnanix causing her powers to be greatly reduced. Nex and Osky have mentioned that only the Master Craftsman Mimir is capable of restoring her to her full strength which will allow her to fight against Caladbolg in the Second Magnanix. *Nex shows a kinder side to Depore when she revelates about her powers weakening. *Depore is one of the few allies Nex has left from the time of the magnanix, the rest may have joined the enemy faction, Clan of the Night. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Stone Category:World of Chaos